


Don't You Forget About Me

by kinghairington



Series: Steve Harrington x Reader/OC drabbles and one shots [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghairington/pseuds/kinghairington
Summary: You didn’t want to leave behind and he was determined to keep you as long as he could.





	Don't You Forget About Me

The week you were home for spring break rushed by so quickly that you felt you had barely had the time to rest. Most of your days and nights had been spent with your boyfriend and hanging out with your family. It was nice to be away from campus, which could be a stressful and lonely place, and you weren’t ready to go back yet. It took everything in you not to drop out and never return to school. 

“I’m going to go get my bags and then I’ll be on my way,” you said, smiling softly at Steve. He returned the smile and ran a hand over his hair. While at home, he had expressed how much he missed you when you were in Indianapolis, and it admittedly made it even more difficult to leave him behind again. It was hard enough to leave your family and the town you considered home. But one day you were going to come back to Hawkins for good. You could make it a few more years. 

Without a word, Steve wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you gently to him. Your chests touched and he lowered his head to place a long kiss to your lips. You’d become addicted to his kisses again with the first kiss he’d given you as soon as he opened the door to his house and saw you there with a huge smile on your face. It was going to be tough not being able to feel his lips on yours for a while. 

“I’ll see you in a couple months then,” he said when you pulled back. There was a sadness in his voice and you gripped onto his hands before he could move too far. 

“Don’t forget that you promised to come see me one weekend.” 

“I won’t.” Shaking his head, he kissed you quickly and backed up. You watched him walk to his car, tripping over the curb, but he fixed that signature Steve Harrington grin onto his face that always made you laugh. 

“You’re a dork!” You called louder than necessary as he was only 20 feet away. He laughed and got into his car. 

Once he started it up, he rolled the driver’s side window down and called out, “I love you!” He was even louder that you had been and you were sure your neighbors would complain. 

Waving a hand, you shouted the words back to him, neighbors be damned. You only headed back into the house once he was out of sight. Although you only had one bag, you were still going home with more. The two of you went to a local carnival during your time at home and he insisted that he had to win you the biggest stuffed animal possible. It turned out that the purple gorilla was almost twice your height and could barely fit into the trunk of your dad’s car. As you were trying to push the head of the thing into the dark space, a honk sounded behind you, causing you to jump and almost bang your head on the trunk. 

“What the he-” You started, whipping around to see who was there. Dropping the attitude, you laughed. “What are you doing here?”   
“I wasn’t ready to say bye,” Steve said simply as he walked to you, immediately taking you in his arms and kissing you again. This one didn’t feel like a goodbye; it felt like a hello. It reminded you of the kiss he’d given you that night you came home. “Can I drive you back?” 

You found yourself nodding, but the words weren’t coming. That was better than any huge prize. 

“I think this will fit better in my car,” he said, gesturing to the gorilla that was still half hanging out of the trunk. “My backseat is bigger anyway.” 

“Yeah, I know.” These words came out of your mouth easily and you raised your eyebrows at him. 

Steve smirked and grabbed the stuffed animal and carted it to his BMW. You watched with a newfound love for this man that you loved and hated leaving behind. An extra three or four hours with him was sure to make you miss him even more, but it was going to be special to finally see him in your dorm room. He had been missing from your life while you were on campus and you couldn’t wait to be able to see him in that part of your life.

“You ready?” He asked, one of the gorilla’s legs hanging out of the backseat window. 

For the first time in months, you nodded and said, “Yeah. I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi ! I have a weird request : I watched Titanic for the thousandth time and I'm in love with that scene where Rose jumps off the little boat and runs all the way towards Jack and I was thinking if you could maybe write something with Steve Harrington based on that scene? Like, not the boat and everytjing but the fact that they are kinda walking away from eachother and one of them decides to just rin back? It's weirdly specific but idk


End file.
